


One-Word Story

by astromily, SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, One word story, just for fun, seriously innaporpriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromily/pseuds/astromily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: One word story created by me, astromily, and some of our friends. enjoy.





	One-Word Story

Once upon a moon, Shiro ate a  dick that tasted like shrimp. He slapped Allura, crying, because Lance sat on a bee. Keith pissed on Lance. Lance sharted in Keith's mouth. Shiro ejaculated on Allura's foot-boobs. Pidge snorted salt off of Hunk's ass and then, Coran cried in a corner because he's disappointed in his space family. Then Allura's father came back to life. Alfor sharted in Zarkon's mouth for dissing the yellow Paladin. Hunk is precious. The Lions died in disappointment. For dying in disappointment for their Paladins, they sharted in the Lions mouths. Then, trees started growing haircuts because Lance died inside. 


End file.
